


Keep You Like an Oath (May Nothing But Death do us Part)

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, I'm going to hell for writing this, M/M, Michael-centric, Smut, Sub Michael, Threesome - M/M/M, i cannot believe i wrote this omg, you guys this is pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Michael gets gangbanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Like an Oath (May Nothing But Death do us Part)

**Author's Note:**

> oookaaay, so i wrote an ot4 fic...that includes michael being gangbanged...and i cannot believe i am posting this...but i am.
> 
> title is from uma thurman by fall out boy, which has nothing to do with the fic i'm just fall out boy trash and couldn't think of a better title okay
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com/post/132268330720/keep-you-like-an-oath-may-nothing-but-death-do-us).
> 
> as always, my tumblr is [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com).

Michael's not sure when exactly he started seeing his bandmates in a not-so-platonic way. It didn't just happen suddenly, he thinks. He didn't just wake up one day in love with his three best friends. He guesses it was probably inevitable; spending almost every waking moment with the same incredibly hot guys, he was bound to develop some sort of attraction to them. He's also the only member of the band that's even into guys, so it's basically impossible that they'll ever return his interest, so he just keeps it quiet, not wanting to make band's dynamic weird.

He thinks it was Calum, first. Which, Calum's been his best friend since they were kids. So it was only natural for some feelings to develop. He's probably been in love with Calum since before the band even started.

Then came Luke. Once Michael’d gotten over his senseless loathing of the boy, he realized just how attractive Luke was. Luke was probably the person he was closest to out of the band, once they became friends. And come on, who wouldn’t love Luke? Luke’s just an amazing person, and Michael’s loved him since before he hit his growth spurt and started growing a beard. Although Luke does look very good with facial hair.

Ashton was pretty much attraction at first sight. The drummer has always been a star in Michael’s fantasies, and he’s long since stopped feeling guilty about it. Honestly, he thinks even Luke and Calum weren’t unaffected. But really, he can’t blame them. Ashton is hot.

The point is, Michael’s come to terms with being attracted to his bandmates. He’s accepted it, and also accepted that those feeling will never be returned. He acts normal around them, doesn’t let it show. Or at least, he tries to.

5 Seconds of Summer have always seen things like wearing clothes and giving each other personal space as more of a suggestion than something to actually do, but lately it’s just gotten ridiculous. And now they’re combining the nudity and lack of personal space, and it’s driving Michael insane. Like right now, Calum decides that it’s a good idea to cuddle up to Michael while wearing only a pair of boxers. They’re all hanging around in Michael and Calum’s hotel room, but for some reason Calum ignores the perfectly wide space on the other side of Michael’s bed—and the entirety of his own bed—and plops down almost on top of Michael.

“Would you get off of me,” Michael says, trying to ignore the fact that an almost nude Calum Hood is pressed up against almost his entire body. Michael pushes weakly at Calum’s shoulder.

“Nope,” Calum says.

“Ashton, there’s some kind of alien parasite on me. Can you please remove it?” Michael calls across the room, looking over to where Ashton’s sitting on the sofa on his laptop.

“Rude!” Calum exclaims, biting Michael’s neck hard.

“Ow,” Michael says weakly because, while Calum intended it to be a painful bite, in retaliation for Michael calling him an alien parasite, it actually has a bit of a pleasurable sting to it; Michael’s neck is very sensitive, and he likes a little bit of biting. Not that Calum knows that. But as it is, Calum biting his neck has turned him on a little, and he shoves at Calum, trying to push him off before he notices Michael’s getting hard in his shorts and subsequently gets disgusted and never talks to Michael again. Michael knows that Calum’s reaction probably wouldn’t be that extreme, but he also doesn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of explaining why he got hard after Calum bit his neck. “Please move,” he pleads.

“No,” Calum says stubbornly.

“Luke, Calum is cuddling me without my consent,” Michael says, since Ashton hasn’t been any help.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Luke wonders, looking up from where he’s lying on Calum’s bed, scrolling through his phone, presumably on Twitter.

“Can you please remove him?” Michael begs as Calum cuddles him tighter.

“Why don’t you wanna cuddle me, Michael?” Calum says, sounding a bit hurt, which, yeah maybe Michael’s being a bit rude about it but Calum is literally pressed up against his entire side from shoulder to foot and only wearing underwear and Michael can literally feel the outline of Calum’s flaccid dick against his hip so he thinks he’s perfectly justified in being flustered and wanting Calum off of him.

“I just don’t,” Michael mumbles, pressing his face into his pillow and wondering if he can suffocate himself to put him out of his misery, cursing his teenage libido.

This is apparently the wrong response, because Calum just cuddles as close as humanly possible, spooning up behind Michael, wedging one of his arms under Michael’s body and wrapping himself completely around the older boy. “I love you,” Calum says in a baby voice, right in Michael’s ear.

“I hate you,” Michael replies, mumbling into the pillow. “You have no idea the meaning of personal space, do you?”

“There’s no such thing as personal space,” Calum says matter-of-factly. “Personal space is just a myth.” He nuzzles into the back of Michael’s neck.

Eventually Michael’s arousal subsides and he can relax, not worrying about the others discovering his attraction to them. “You’re a nuisance,” Michael tells Calum, relaxing back into the cuddle a bit.

“You still love me though,” Calum says smugly.

“Yeah, I do,” Michael agrees, thinking to himself that Calum has no idea how much he really does love him.

Michael lies awake that night, wondering if Calum realized why he didn’t want to be cuddled. Worrying might be a better word. The smugness in Calum’s voice as he stated that Michael loved him...Michael’s not sure if he imagined it or not, but it sounded knowing. Like he was in on a secret. He finally falls asleep a couple hours before dawn, grateful that they have the next day off, but dreading it at the same time, knowing that his bandmates will probably find some way to inadvertently tease him.

The next morning, he’s awoken by someone slipping under the blankets and spooning up behind him. At first he thinks it must be Calum (after all, they are sharing a room) but Calum is sitting on the sofa watching TV, and he can hear Ashton talking to Calum, so it must be Luke. “Lukey, ‘m sleeping,” he grumbles. Really, he barely slept last night, and it’s too early for his self-control to be tested by having a half-naked Luke Hemmings pressed up against him.

“Then go back to sleep,” Luke murmurs, his lips pressed to Michael’s shoulder which, though it feels really nice, is a bit much for Michael to deal with right now.

What is it with his bandmates and wanting to cuddle him in their underwear? Oh well, at least Luke’s not naked. He doesn’t think he could handle having one of his bandmates’ naked bodies so close to him and not go insane with want. No sooner has he had that thought than he realizes that he can feel Luke a lot more distinctly than he should be able to. “Please tell me you’re not naked,” Michael says, not thinking he can take it if Luke confirms his suspicions.

“Yup,” Luke says.

Michael groans, wondering what on earth he did to deserve the torture of having Luke cuddling him—naked—when he’s just woken up and still has morning wood, which, feeling Luke’s naked body all pressed up against his back really isn’t helping things on that front. “Why can’t you guys wear clothes like normal people?” Michael asks no one in particular.

“Why?” Luke asks in his ear, his voice unintentionally sexy. “Is it distracting?”

Michael takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “As if. I just don’t like seeing your guys’ junk out in the open all the time,” he says unconvincingly, his voice a little shaky.

“That sounded like a lie,” Luke says. “I think you like it.”

“Luke, stop,” Michael says, not thinking his sanity can take a continuation of this conversation. It comes out as something that Michael will vehemently deny was a squeak.

“Do you?” Luke asks, pressing closer to Michael and holy shit, that can’t be what Michael thinks it is. There’s no way Luke is turned on by Michael.

“Luke,” Michael says, not sure what he’s trying to say; he doesn’t know whether to tell him to stop or to tell him to do something.

Luke’s hand grazes over the tent in Michael’s boxers. Michael’s hips buck forward involuntarily, and he bites back a moan because Luke is fucking rubbing him through his underwear. “Answer me,” Luke whispers in Michael’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Michael’s spine.

“Yes,” Michael practically moans. “Fuck, Luke, you have no idea what it’s like seeing you all walking around showing off your bodies, knowing I can look but I can’t touch; it’s driving me insane.”

“You should have said something, babe,” Luke says, dipping his hand inside of Michael’s boxers and stroking his hard cock slowly, teasing him. “We could have done this ages ago.”

Michael then remembers that Calum and Ashton are in the same room. “Luke...Cal and Ash, they’re right over...they could hear…”

“Shhh,” Luke shushes him. “They want you too, you know. We’ve all seen the way you look at us when you think we’re not looking.”

Michael flushes a bit at that because he’d thought he was being discreet with the staring every time one of his bandmates walked around naked. Then Luke starts stroking him more firmly and he basically can’t think except for, holy shit, Luke is touching him. Luke begins to thrust his hips against Michael’s ass, and this is so surreal and he can feel Luke’s hard cock rubbing against him, and he can easily tell now that Luke’s naked, the only thing between them the thin cotton of Michael’s underwear, and Michael pushes back against him, encouraging him. Michael wishes that he was naked too, that he could feel Luke against him, so close to what he really needs; god he wants Luke to fuck him, wants to feel Luke inside of him, filling him up, and he moans at the very thought of it. Michael stills as he realizes that Calum and Ashton probably heard him moan just now.

And sure enough… “You started without us,” Calum says, coming into Michael’s line of sight with a little pout on his face, Ashton right behind him.

“Sorry,” Michael says quietly, wondering if maybe he’s still asleep and this is just a dream because there’s no way he’s about to have sex with all three of his insanely hot bandmates.

“It’s my fault,” Luke says in a conversational tone. “Couldn’t help myself. Feel free to join now, though.”

Michael’s stomach does a little flip at that because Luke just basically invited Calum and Ash to...to what? What are they going to do to him? The uncertainty of what’s about to happen just turns Michael on even more, and Luke’s stopped touching him so he reaches down and starts stroking himself, only to have Ashton grab his hand and stop him. “Don’t touch yourself,” Ashton commands him, which, fuck, he’s never heard Ashton use that tone of voice before and his dick twitches at being commanded like that because, fuck, Ashton’s so hot like this.

Calum pulls the blankets off the bed, and Michael shivers a bit because, hey, those blankets were warm and now there’s cold air everywhere because Luke’s not holding him anymore and...where is Luke? Michael rolls onto his back and looks around to see Luke retrieving a bottle of lube and all of a sudden he realizes that, holy shit, this is real, he’s about to have sex with his bandmates and oddly enough, he’s not nervous at all. This is something he’s wanted for a while and never thought he could have.

Calum leans in and captures his lips in a kiss and it’s just so overwhelming, he’s wanted to kiss Calum for years, since they were kids, actually, and now those plump lips are on his own and their tongues are brushing and it’s heaven, Michael thinks, and he doesn’t want it to end except he kind of does, because he’s been hard for a while and hasn’t been touched for a bit and he’s dying to get a hand on his dick. He reaches down between them, or he tries to, at least, but Calum grabs his hands and pins them above his head, making Michael whine. “Keep your hands there. No touching, okay?” Calum says, his voice sharp, and Michael whimpers because he loves this, loves being told what to do, being bossed around like this. Michael keeps his hands resting against the mattress above his head and Calum pats his head and says, “Good boy.”

His attention is then drawn to Ashton tugging on his boxers, and Michael lifts his hips so Ashton can take them off of him. Any lingering illusions of his bandmates’ heterosexuality disappear when Michael sees the look on Ashton’s face as Michael’s cock springs free from his boxers. Ashton looks...hungry. “Such a pretty cock, Michael,” Ashton murmurs as he takes Michael into his hand and starts stroking him, and Michael groans at the sight of Ashton’s big hand wrapped around his cock combined with the feeling of finally being touched. Michael has to close his eyes because it’s so hot, and he’s so turned on and he wants this to last, knows he wouldn’t last very long if he kept watching.

He feels a slick finger circling his hole then, and it’s not Ashton’s, he thinks, because Ashton’s still stroking him, his free hand fondling Michael’s balls and fuck, Michael’s always had really sensitive balls and with the combination of Ashton stroking his cock and gently squeezing his balls and someone stroking their finger against his hole, slipping in just a bit, he feels himself getting close much more quickly than he wants to, but he’s just so overwhelmed, it feels so good, then there’s a mouth sucking on his nipple and the finger pushes inside him and that’s it, he’s coming hard, whiny moans escaping his mouth as his body shakes and Ashton works him through it, and then Calum kisses him softly, and he’s worn out but there’s still a finger inside him and he looks down to see Luke working his finger in and out of him, and he’s shaking with oversensitivity.

“Do you think you can come again when we fuck you?” Ashton asks him, and Michael whimpers. Fuck, they’re going to fuck him, and he’s going to just lie there and take it, and the thought of them being in control of him like that, just using him how they want, makes him shiver with want, and he feels himself starting to harden again, thanks to his teenage libido.

Michael nods in response to the question, and Luke adds a second finger, crooking them, searching for Michael’s prostate, and Michael sobs when he finds it because, fuck, he’s still kind of oversensitive and it’s just on the edge between pleasure and pain. Michael feels so overwhelmed and they haven’t even properly fucked him yet. Calum leans down and takes Michael’s dick into his mouth and Luke continues to finger him, and Ashton leans in and starts kissing him, and he’s just aware of everything, not sure what to focus on, so many sensations taking over and he’s fully hard now, and god, Calum’s mouth is fucking amazing, and Ashton’s tongue is brushing against his own, and Luke’s fingers are brushing against his prostate constantly and everything is so intense he can’t think straight.

And then Luke’s adding a third finger, stretching Michael out, getting him ready so they can all fuck him. Ashton pulls away from the kiss and starts kissing Michael’s neck, biting a bit and Michael gasps as he feels Ashton’s teeth sink into his neck, and moans loudly as Ashton does it again, harder this time. Calum’s stroking him, now, using his mouth to stimulate Michael’s nipples and Michael whimpers. And then Calum and Ashton meet over him and start kissing, and Michael has to close his eyes because it’s so hot, Calum and Ashton are both so hot, covered in sweat and turned on, and their mouths moving against each other with urgency, the image is just so fucking hot, hotter than Michael would have imagined, seeing two of his best friends making out over his chest while his other best friend has three fingers pumping steadily into his ass, and Michael would laugh at the situation if it wasn’t so fucking hot.

Then Luke removes his fingers and says, “Who wants to go first?” Michael just lays there and lets them decide, not really caring who it is, just needing someone to fuck him now.

It’s Calum who gets to fuck him first, and he’s surprisingly tender about it, kissing Michael as he pushes inside him, moving slowly at first then going harder after a bit. When he hits Michael’s prostate, Michael whimpers. Michael’s wanted this for a while, never thought Calum would want him like this, and now...fuck, now Calum’s inside him, fucking him, and it feels so fucking good he can barely handle it, his entire body shaking as Calum thrusts into his prostate repeatedly, and Michael’s crying out each time, almost crying because this is so amazing. Then Calum hooks Michael’s leg over his shoulder, and Michael is sobbing because of how good it feels, and when Calum bites down on his collarbone to muffle his moan as he releases inside of him, Michael almost comes again himself.

After Calum pulls out and lies down on the bed beside Michael, Luke takes his place, lining himself up and pressing in slowly. He goes in easily, Michael’s hole already slick with Calum’s come. He fucks Michael slowly, almost gently and Michael wants more, wants it harder, faster, so he tells Luke to fuck him  hard, and Luke does, speeding his hips up and driving into Michael, and Michael groans as Luke thrusts directly into his prostate, and Michael’s getting close now, his cock starting to leak precome, and then Luke kisses him, wet and greedy, and he moans at the feeling of Luke’s tongue brushing against his own, the stubble on Luke’s face scratching his cheeks and jaw, and fuck, Luke is just so hot like this, he’ll never look at Luke again without remembering this, remembering how it feels to have Luke inside him, kissing him.

And then Ashton’s whispering in his ear, “Do you think you can take both of us at the same time?” and Michael moans at that because, fuck, Ashton is big, and he feels so full already with just Luke, but he wants to please them, wants to do what they want, and fuck he wants to feel Ashton in him too, have them both fuck him at the same time. Michael nods.

Luke pulls out and lies on his back and motions for Michael to ride him. Michael sinks down onto Luke’s cock once again, groaning as he’s filled, and he moves a couple times before Ashton’s fingers are at his hole, pressing one finger in along with Luke’s cock at first, and Michael shudders with the knowledge of what’s to come. Ashton’s finger slides in easily, slicked up nicely with a lot of lube and Calum’s come still inside of Michael, and Michael can feel the difference in shape between Luke’s cock and Ashton’s finger, and it’s odd being fucked and fingered at the same time, but Michael knows what’s to come, and he’s nervous but it’s a good kind of nervous, he wants this, wants to know what it’ll feel like to take Luke and Ashton at once, to be that full.

Michael’s having trouble keeping himself upright, and he feels Calum grip his shoulders and leans in and kisses him, and he likes this, likes kissing Calum while Luke’s still inside him, and Ashton’s stretching him out, getting him ready to take his cock as well. And then Calum’s reaching down and taking Michael in hand, stroking him, and if Calum wasn’t holding him up, Michael would probably collapse because fuck, it’s been a while since there’s been a hand on his dick, since before Calum was inside him, and it feels so good.

Then Ashton’s adding a second finger, and god this is a bit of a stretch, Michael doesn’t know how Ashton’s dick is going to fit in there as well, and Luke’s still thrusting up into him, brushing against his prostate every few thrusts, sending little bursts of pleasure through Michael’s body, and Calum’s mouthing at his neck now, sucking on his Adam’s apple, continuing to stroke his cock as Ashton works his fingers into him, stretching him out even more.

Ashton adds a third finger now, and now Michael’s really not sure if he’ll be able to take Ashton’s cock because three fingers in addition to Luke’s dick is a lot, and Ashton’s dick is a lot bigger than three fingers. But Michael takes it because he wants to be good, wants to please his bandmates, and he’s sobbing now, overwhelmed by the feeling of Calum’s hand on his dick and Luke’s dick brushing his prostate and Ashton’s fingers stretching him out, getting him ready to take him as well.

And then—fuck—Ashton’s pumping a fourth finger into him, which Michael’s kind of grateful for, because it’ll be a lot more comfortable if he’s more stretched, and Ashton’s way bigger than three fingers. Then Calum’s hand moves a bit lower, tugging gently on Michael’s balls, rolling them around in his hand, and Michael’s eyes roll back in his head a bit, and he lets out a choked whine. He’s holding onto Calum so tightly he knows it must be bordering on painful, but he’d collapse on top of Luke if Calum wasn’t helping to keep him upright.

And then Ashton’s fingers are gone, making him feel oddly empty, considering he’s still got Luke inside of him, and he hears the click of the cap of the bottle of lube, and then Ashton’s pressed up behind him, lining himself up, and Michael forces himself to relax as Ashton slowly starts to press in. Luke moans loudly at feeling Ashton’s cock pressed against his inside of Michael, and Michael’s shaking at feeling so full, and fuck, Ashton’s so big inside him, and Luke’s pressed right up against his prostate, and then they set into a rhythm, and Ashton and Luke are both fucking him, and Michael’s basically gone limp, completely giving himself up to the overwhelming fullness of Ashton and Luke being inside him. And then Calum’s mouth is on his dick, and he’s just so overwhelmed, doesn’t know what to focus on, can’t think clearly, all he can feel is Luke and Ashton and Calum, and god this is so much better than he’d ever dreamed being with them would be.

After a couple minutes, Luke’s thrusts become more erratic, and then he stills and Michael feels Luke’s come fill his ass, and Luke pulls out.

Michael lies on his back again and lets Ashton take him, and Ashton hits his prostate with every thrust, and Calum’s stroking his dick, and Michael feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge and he hears Ashton say, “Don’t come until I do, okay?”

Michael nods mutely, god he’s so close, he needs to come so bad, and it’s a couple more minutes before Ashton’s coming inside him with a groan and pulling out of him, and Calum takes him into his mouth again, fondling his balls as he takes him back into his throat without gagging, and that’s it, Michael’s coming without a chance to warn Calum, and his vision goes white and he feels like he comes for years and years, and he kind of blacks out a little, and when he finally comes down from his orgasmic high, he looks around to see his bandmates sitting or lying on the bed around him.

“Oh, fuck, that was amazing,” Michael says when he can speak again. There are murmurs of agreement, then without discussion they all move into one big cuddle, a big naked tangle of band but it’s nice, being close to each other like this, and now that Michael knows they feel the same, he doesn’t feel awkward cuddling them. Even naked.

“So Michael, are you going to stop avoiding our cuddles now?” Calum asks him.

“Yeah,” Michael says tiredly. He just feels really warm and safe and kind of sleepy right now and really just wants to take a nap curled up with his best friends, that would be lovely he thinks. But there’s one thing… “So, uh, are we all, um, boyfriends now or something?” Michael asks.

“If that’s what you want,” Ashton says seriously.

“Yeah,” Michael says quietly. “Yeah, I want that.”

“Glad that’s settled. Now let’s sleep,” Luke says, cuddling even closer into his bandmates’ snuggle.

As he dozes off, Michael thinks that maybe the nudity and lack of personal space can be a good thing.

 

 


End file.
